Sonic está Enredado
by darkromdemon
Summary: En el últimio intento del Doctor Eggman, Sonices transportado al reino de Corona por causa de un Control Caos, ahora debera ayudar a su nueva amiga Rapunzel a conseguir su sueño
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero les guste, mi primo Solirambeast escribió un x-over de Sonic y ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? Asi que eso me inspiró a escribir este crossover entre Enredados y Sonic, los eventos de la historia ocurren después de Sonic Generations**

**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen**

_**Prólogo**_

Vemos un largo y amplio campo verde con pocos árboles y que cumbre una gran extensión de tierra llegando cerca del mar de pronto un haz de luz azul pasa a toda velocidad y se detiene revelando a un erizo azul antropomórfico con ojos verde esmeralda sus brazos, boca y del pecho al abdomen color carne usaba guantes blanco y unos tenis rojos con una banda blanca y un broche dorado, este era Sonic el Erizo la cosa viva más rápida del mundo y héroe en incontables ocasiones al pelear contra el malvado Doctor Eggman, ya habían pasado cinco días desde la batalla contra el Time Eater y los dos Eggmans, Sonic se había unido a su "yo del pasado" o Sonic Clásico para derrotar a Eggman en una aventura atreves del espacio-tiempo y como siempre salió victorioso, ahora que todo estaba de vuelta en paz el disfrutaba corriendo como siempre, en eso un biplano rojo con un símbolo de dos colas en la cola se acercó a toda velocidad a Sonic…

"Hey Sonic" – Un zorro amarillo con ojos azules conducía el biplano lo saludaba

"Hola Tails ¿Cómo has estado?" –Sonic sonriendo al ver a su hermanito

"Sonic, Eggman ha vuelto y está en su base aérea en el EggCarrier" – Con tono preocupado

Sonic estaba animado para una pelea con Eggman…

"¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos a romper los juguetes de Eggman!" – Sonic con su voz animada saltó a las alas del Tornado y pronto este tomó una gran altitud

Mientras tanto en el EggCarrier…

"Orbot ¿traes los planos del Caños Eclipse 2.0?" – Eggman estaba impaciente

"Si señor aquí están" – Orbot le entregó los planos, había dibujos de un Cañón Eclipse a escala menor del de la Colonia Espacial ARK que disparaba energía más concentrada los que lo hacía mucho más destructivo…

"Con este artefacto ni siquiera Sonic podrá detenerme, solo necesito dos días más y pronto Eggmanland será una realidad"

En eso Cubot se acerca…

"Doctor un objeto pequeño se acerca a toda velocidad"

"Pon la pantalla"

En la pantalla apareció el Tornado viendo de frente al EggCarrier…

"¡SONIC!" – Eggman no estaba listo del todo – "¡Abran fuego todas la armas ahora! No me importa como quiero que ese erizo caiga en picada y se estrelle, o mejor aún que vuele en pedazos"

"Si Doctor"

Fuera del EggCarrier…

"Sonic nos disparan" – Tails esquivaba con dificultad tantos misiles pero aun asi su destreza como piloto le fue de gran ayuda -"Sonic el Tornado no puede pasar entre tantos misiles"

"Bien Tails gracias por traerme regresa a tierra y espérame bajo" – De pronto Sonic fue rodeado por las siete Esmeraldas Caos y de pronto un haz de luz dorada lo engulló, cuando esta desapareció el pelaje azul de Sonic fue reemplazado por uno dorado sus púas ahora estaban erizadas y sus ojos ahora eran rojos, se había transformado en Super Sonic…

"Nos vemos después Tails" - Dicho esto salió volando a toda velocidad contra el EggCarrier

En la cabina de Eggman…

"Abran el hangar principal y acérquense y activen la drenadora de energía"

"Pero la última vez que hizo eso solo le otorgó un poder especial que luego usó en su contra"

"Pero esta vez usaremos la energía para enviarlo a otro lado conecten el tele transportador y nos desharemos de Sonic de una vez y para siempre"

Sonic entonces se dirigió a toda velocidad contra de pronto el EggCarrier se abrió una compuerta al frente Sonic vio su oportunidad y se dirigió a toda velocidad al hangar…

"Muy bien Eggman es hora de volar tus juguetes por los aires asi que mejor sal y enfréntame antes de que empiece a destruir todo en este lugar"

Pero en eso la máquina que Eggman había usado para liberar a Dark Gaia apareció y lo atrapó…

"¿Pero qué…?" –Sonic estaba confundido, parecía que Eggman no había aprendido su lección de dejar atrás el pasado, de pronto un enorme monitor se encendió y de pronto la imagen de Eggman apareció en él…

"Hey Eggman ¿acaso intentas revivir de nuevo a Dark Gaia?" – Sonic con voz desafiante

"No erizo inmundo esta vez te enviare a otro mundo en donde no podrás detenerme pues las Esmeraldas Caos se quedarán aquí en Mobius"

Eggman presionó un botón en su cabina y de inmediato hizo que las Esmeraldas Caos salieran del cuerpo de Sonic mediante la máquina y con un segundo botón activó el tele transportador…

"Hasta nunca Sonic Jajajajajajajajajojojojojo" - Comenzó a toser por reírse tanto

"Pues si yo me voy tú y las Esmeraldas vienen conmigo" – Dicho esto la Esmeraldas brillaron con gran fuerza, esto preocupo a Eggman…

"¿Qué estás...?" – De pronto comprendió –"Aborten, ¡Aborten!" pero era demasiado tarde…

"¡Control Caos!" –Fue lo último que Eggman escuchó antes de que fuera engullido por una luz verde.

Mientras tanto en una torre alta en un pequeño valle junto a una laguna vemos a un camaleón saliendo de una ventana de la torre con puertas de madera y escondiéndose detrás de unas macetas camuflajeándose con ellas, en eso la ventana se abre de golpe revelando a una chica de entre 17 y 18 años con vestido rosa con partes moradas, de piel clara, ojos verde agua y un largo, largo, largo cabello rubio…

"Aja" –La chica ve con suspicacia las macetas – "Oh creo que Pascal se escondió en otro lado" – Entonces parecía que se marchaba, el camaleón, Pascal, sonrio en señal de victoria pero en eso un mechón dorado se enredó en su cola -"¡Te tengo!" – Pascal gritó, o hizo un sonido que a él correspondería un grito –"Hay ya son veintidós a mi favor" – decía mientras bajaba a Pascal– "¿Jugamos veintitrés de cuarentaicinco?" – Pascal la vio con cara de que no deseaba seguir jugando – Muy bien y ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Esto animo a Pascal que apunto con su cola afuera – "Si, yo creo que no es lindo estar adentro y a ti te gusta" – Pascal la vio con cara de "Si claro" y le sacó la lengua – "Hay no te enfades Pascal es lindo estar aquí" – La chica entró de nuevo a la torre y comenzó a corre arrastrando su largo cabello que daba la impresión de ser al menos de 21 metros de largo subió a un tablón de madera y usando su cabellos como cuerda para jalar una palanca que abrió unas ventilas dejando entrar el sol y empezó a cantar…

**[.com/watch?v=pX_IRJ847ow&feature=related]***

_Siete A.M. un día más inicio_

_a los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien_

_pulo y encero, lavo y saco brillo._

Mientras decía esto ella sacudía, y barría con la ayuda de Pascal…

_Terminé_

_¿qué hora es?_

_siete con dieciséis._

Comenzó a ver el reloj y dio un suspiro de alivio…

_Un libro leeré_

_o tal vez dos o tres_

_o en mi galería algo pintaré._

Seguía cantando mientras tomaba tres libros y luego se ponía a pintar y con la ayuda de su cabello usándolo como arnés alcanzando lugares altos…

_Guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no sé_

_yo cuando empezaré a vivir._

La escena cambia y la vemos tocando una guitarra, luego con una tira de lana y finalmente sacando un pastel del horno, de pronto se detiene un momento y con su dedo compara ángulos de una repisa sobre la chimenea, sube ahí y mueve lo que cubre la pared e inmediatamente después comienza a pintar el muro…

_Rompecabezas, dardos y hacer galletas_

_papel maché, ballet, y algo de ajedrez_

_alfarería, ventriloquia y velas._

_Estirar,_

_dibujar_

_o trepar_

_o coser._

_Los libros releeré_

_si el rato hay que pasar_

_y pintaré algo más_

_encontraré un lugar._

La escena vuelve a cambiar ella en su cuarto con los tres libros que leyó, luego intentando pintar pro no encuentra donde seguir…

_Y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar_

_pero al final siempre vuelvo a aquí._

La vemos cepillando su pelo hasta llegar al final sobre una tabla de madera

_Yo me pregunto,_

_pregunto,_

_pregunto_

_que ¿cuando_

_comenzaré a vivir?_

Ella empieza a tirar su cabello en forma de espiral rodeándola

_Las luces que_

_deseo contemplar_

_cada año en mi cumpleaños están._

Ve por la ventana esperanzada, luego voltea y ve la parte que recién pintó un cielo nocturno iluminado por luces…

_¿De dónde son?_

_ahí quiero ir._

_Quizá hoy mi madre_

_me permita ya salir._

Luego le da un último toque pintándose a ella contemplando las luces fuera de su torre, en eso un fuerte estruendo se escucha y ella ve desde la ventana en un haz de luz verde una enorme cosa aparece en el cielo y algo mucho más pequeño seguido por siete luces de colores cae en picada, de pronto las siete luces se detuvieron cuatro de ellas salieron en dirección del objeto gigante y luego se separaron mientras las otras tres siguieron cayendo con el más pequeño, cuando el objeto aterrizo ella ve que es una especie de criatura con púas de color azul, lo extraño es que la criatura solo usaba guantes blancos y unos zapatos rojos con una banda blanca y un broche dorado…

"Hey Pascal ¿crees que se encuentre bien?" – Pascal solo la miro pero veía a la criatura con algo de preocupación pues la caída seguro lo noqueó sin no es que lo mató, pues por su sola apariencia se notaba que no estaba hecho para volar…

"Hey Pascal toma, te bajaré y ata mi cabello a una de sus piernas entonces los subiré a ambos ¿ok?" – Pascal asintió la chica entonces lo bajo, Pascal fue corriendo hasta la criatura y lo amarró luego vio loas luces que habían caído con la criatura y también las amarró luego le indicó a la chica que podía proceder a subirlos, poco después de subir a la criatura y las luces, las que luego vio que eran cristales brillantes, ella llevó a la criatura inconsciente a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama y dejó a un lado los cristales, luego volvió a la galería…

"Por fin, hoy será muy especial, le preguntare Pascal"

En eso escuchó una voz…

"Rapunzel deja caer tu cabello" - La voz venía de afuera de la torre

"Ya es tiempo" -Pascal infló el pecho en señal de darle ánimos de valentía "Lo sé, lo sé, rápido no dejes que te vea"" - Entonces cubrió su nueva pintura con las cortinas

Fuera de la torre se escuchó de nuevo…

"Rapunzel, no me haré joven aguardando aquí" - La voz provenía de una mujer que se cubría con una capa la cabeza, usaba un vestido de mangas medio largas de color rojo vino, llevaba con ella una canasta…

"Ya voy madre" – Rapunzel entonces uso un gancho que estaba en una tabla que sobresalía de la torre y puso su cabellos ahí dejando caer gran parte de el al suelo, su madre amarró el final para subir con más facilidad, Rapunzel entonces la comenzó a subir, una vez que su madre entró…

"Bienvenida madre" – La mujer se quitó la capucha revelando que tenía piel clara, y cabello grisáceo oscuro

"Hay Rapunzel yo no podría hacer esto cada día de cada semana, cariño esto debe ser agotador" – Con voz de preocupación y levantando la cara de su hija…

"No es nada" – Con una risa nerviosa…

"Entonces no se qué te hace tardar tanto, jaja hay cariño no hablo enserio" – Mientras camina y reía por su broma…

"Jeje escucha madre, como sabes mañana es un día muy especial…"

Pero su madre la interrumpió…

"Rapunzel acércate al espejo" – La jaló para que estuviese a su lado- "¿Sabes que hay allí? Una chica fuerte, joven, hermosa y muy segura de si...oh y allí estás tú, jaja no hablo enserio, no tomes todo tan enserio" – Mientras se seguía contemplando en el espejo…

"Claro, bueno madre, como te decía quiero…" - Pero de nuevo fue interrumpida…

"Rapunzel tu madre está muy cansada, ¿cantarías para mí? Luego te escucho"

"Claro madre" – Entonces rápidamente colocó una silla en medio de la habitación, su madre se acercó, luego volvió con un banquillo de madera y sentó a su madre, luego volvió con un cepillo para pelo inmediatamente después se sentó en el banquillo y le entregó una parte de su cabello, luego cantó tan rápidamente que su cabello comenzó a brillar…

_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue, quita enfermedad, y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue ,a lo que fue..._

El brilló al llegar hasta su madre le lanzo una onda y su cabello se torno negro y su piel se volvió más joven…

"Rapunzel" – Con algo de sorpresa y reproche en su voz…

"Bien madre quería decirte, porque creo que no lo sabes asi que te diré, mañana es mi cumpleaños" – Abrazó el brazo de su madre…

"No, no, no eso no puede ser, lo recuerdo bien, tu cumpleaños fue hace un año"

"Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños tienden a ser anuales…cumplo dieciocho y quería decirte que es lo que quiero para cumpleaños…bueno de hecho lo he deseado desde varios cumpleaños…"

"Rapunzel basta, sabes que odio que balbucees, bla, bla, bla no hablo enserio eres adorable ya sabes que te amo cariño"

Rapunzel parecía darse por vencida cuando Pascal apareció y le hizo una señal para que continuara…

"Quiero ver las luces flotantes"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno esperaba que me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes" – Le reveló a su madre la pintura…

"Oh hablas de las estrellas cariño" – Mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo

"No, he estudiado la estrellas y siempre son constantes pero estas… aparecen sin falta cada año en mi cumpleaños y no sé porque siento que son solo para mi, necesito verlas madre y no desde mi ventana en persona, quiero averiguar qué cosa son"

"¿Quieres salir de la torre? AH hay Rapunzel" – Dicho esto cerró de golpe las puertas de madera de aquella ventana, de pronto comenzó a cantar…

**[.com/watch?v=6-i6b2km6yI&feature=related]**

_Mírate, tan frágil como un brote...  
>Un retoño nuevo de una flor.<br>¿Sabes por qué estamos en la torre?_

"Lo sé, pero..."

_Así es: es por tu bien, querida.  
>¡Este día tan triste ya esperaba!<br>Dejarás el nido, así será...  
>pero aún no... <em>

"Pero..."

_- Shh._

_... créeme amor:  
>sabia es mamá. <em>  
><em><br>Sabia es mamá  
>óyeme atenta:<br>el mundo exterior es cruel._

_Sabia es mamá.  
>De alguna manera<br>algo saldrá mal, lo sé._

_Sucios rufianes,  
>hiedra venenosa,<br>come niños, ¡oh,  
>el mal!<em>

"No"

_Si _

"Pero..."

_Hombres también,  
>de largos colmillos...<br>¡No, no más, que me atormentas!_

_Madre está aquí,  
>madre te protege,<br>¡mi consejo escucha ya!_

_No hagas drama,  
>mami te ama...<br>Sabia es mamá._

_Sabia es mamá,  
>mami es tu soporte,<br>¡sola no subsistirás!_

_Simple, sin calzar,  
>inmadura, torpe...<br>¡Viva te comerán!_

_Crédula, infantil  
>y sin duda lenta,<br>parlanchina, ingenua...  
>Humm, ¿ves?<em>

_Creo que también  
>algo regordeta...<br>te lo digo  
>pues te "quieyo"<em>

_¡Madre entiende bien!  
>¡Madre te apoya!<br>y te advierte nada más... _–Rapunzel fue a abrazar a su madre…_  
><em>  
>"¿Rapunzel?"<p>

"¿Sí?"

"No vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás, ¿oíste?"- Con tono severo…

"sí, madre." – Abrazó a su madre con más fuerza 

"¡Ah! te quiero mucho, mi niña"

"Yo te quiero más"

"Yo te quiero aún más"

_Si lo olvidas,  
>te castigas...<br>Sabia es mamá._

En eso su madre comenzó a bajar usando el cabello de Rapunzel…

"Te veré mas tarde mi florecita"

"Te espero aquí"

Una vez que su madre se fue ella siguió viendo , cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella…

"Vaya hablando de madres sobreprotectoras"

Rapunzel se asustó y volteo, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver a la criatura azul parada frente a ella y más aún que hablara…

"¿Q-Quién eres?"

"Oh yo… me llamo Sonic, Sonic el Erizo"

**Bien las aventuras de nuestro erizo azul favorito en Corona acaban de empezar, ¿qué pasara después? Espero les haya gustado, dejen Reviews por favor **

***Pondré estos links en cada canción asi si ustedes lo desean los usan para darle efecto al fic o ver el video si ustedes gustan, como prefieran gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está la siguiente parte de mi historia espero la disfruten**

**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, y si se están preguntando si Sonic ocupara el lugar de Flynn no se preocupen no será así.**

**Capítulo 1.**

"Hola mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el Erizo, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" – Sonic veía alrededor

Rapunzel veía con desconfianza al erizo pues después de lo que su madre le había dicho ahora no sabía si podía confiar en el erizo…

"Hey, hola, me gustaría saber dónde me encuentro y ¿cómo llegué aquí?" - Sonic solo recordaba que se había estrellado en el suelo, Rapunzel notó la confusión en sus ojos asi que decidió confiar en él por el momento…

"Hola, mi nombre es Rapunzel y estas en mi torre, te vimos llegar después de un haz de luz verde y luego caíste al suelo te subimos aquí mientras estabas inconsciente además no podemos dejarte ir ya que sabes dónde estoy ¿acaso vienes por mi cabello"

"No, para empezar yo estaba intentando evitar que un hombre malvado llamado Eggman hiciera alguna perversa creación en su intento de construir Eggmanland…espera ¿Subimos?" –Sonic estaba aun más confundido por eso solo veía a Rapunzel no veía a nadie más

"Si Pascal y yo" – Luego le mostro a Pascal que veía con desconfianza a Sonic…

"Oh asi que tú y tu camaleón me ayudaron gracias" – Sonic se sostuvo uno de sus brazos pues tenía heridas por causa de algunos metales que se habían desprendido del EggCarrier cuando salió a toda velocidad de este…

"No quiero sonar descortés pero… ¿no tendrás algún vendaje por ahí?" – Mientras agarraba con su otra mano su brazo lastimado…

"Tengo algo mejor, pero solo te lo daré si me cuentas todo y me prometes que no le contará a nadie lo que verás ¿trato hecho? – Le extendió una mano

"Claro" – Sonic tomo el trato

"Bien, dame tu brazo" –Sonic lo hizo, Rapunzel luego envolvió el brazo de Sonic con un poco de su cabello – "Ahora no vayas a asustarte ¿ok?"

"Claro" – Sonic no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero pensaba que Rapunzel sabía lo que hacía…

**[.com/watch?v=cYewuurjKjY]**

_Flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel,_

_vuelve el tiempo atras_

_volviendo a lo que fue_

Mientras Rapunzel cantaba su cabello brilló de tal forma que parecía hecho de rayos de sol, cuando el brillo alcanzo el brazo de Sonic no sintió nada pero miraba con curiosidad el cabello de Rapunzel…

_quita enfermedad_

_y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí_

_volviendo a lo que fue,_

_a lo que fue..._

Cuando Rapunzel dejo de cantar su cabello regresó a su color normal una vez que removió el trecho de cabello del brazo de Sonic reveló su brazo sin herida alguna, Sonic veía con asombro su brazo…

"Wow gracias, enserio este poder tuyo jamás lo había visto que procediera del cabello de nadie, y menos cantando, por cierto cantas bastante bien"

"Jeje gracias…espera, ¿hay más con mi poder? Una pregunta, ¿podrías llevarme tu a un lugar de donde proceden unas luces brillantes como estas?" – Rapunzel decía esto mientras le mostraba la pintura de las luces brillantes…

"Si supiera de donde vienen podría llevarte yo mismo o usar el Control Caos pero no, y respecto a tus poderes de sanación y si hay más personas con ellos, si, si hay, bueno al menos de donde yo vengo, y creo que ya no estoy en mi mundo"

"Entonces si no eres de este mundo ¿Dé dónde vienes?"

"Bueno supongo que debo decirte pues lo prometí, yo vengo de un planeta llamado Mobius, es un planeta pacífico claro con sus criminales y todo pero la mayor parte del tiempo es pacífico, muchas veces esta paz es interrumpida por el malvado Doctor Eggman, un científico maligno de mi mundo, es humano como tú, y desea dominar mi mundo y construir su imperio al que él llama Eggmanland, aunque no sé porque cada vez que logra acercarse a su meta siempre construye un parque de atracciones, yo desde que tengo memoria del día en que lo conocí he frustrado sus planes ganándome una reputación de héroe en Mobius, gracias al Eggman me he enfrentado a una entidad de agua llamada Caos, formas y prototipos de forma de vida perfecta, dioses interdimencionales, criaturas de hyperenergia del centro del planeta, robot cargado con Hyperina, monstruos capaces de desgarrar el espacio-tiempo por mencionar algunos, he viajado al espacio, atreves del tiempo, a un parque de atracciones interestelar , yo junto con la ayuda de mis amigos siempre terminamos derrotando al Doctor Eggman, recientemente intentó algo en su nave el EggCarrier y yo fui a detenerlo usando el poder de esto" – sacó uno de los cristales que Rapunzel no había podido identificar de entre sus púas, era de un color azul oscuro –" Se llama Esmeralda Caos, en total hay solo siete de ellas, por cierto gracias por recoger las tres me ahorraste mucho trabajo, bueno con su poder me transforme para entrar al EggCarrier pero Eggman me tendió un trampa e intento enviarme aquí solo sin las Esmeraldas, pero logre hacer un Control Caos tele transportándonos atreves del tiempo y el espacio hasta llegar aquí"

"Ok pero ¿como unas pequeñas Esmeraldas contienen tanto poder? ¿Y cómo ayuda su poder?"

"Eso no lo sé pero si se como ayuda su poder empezando con esto un verso que aprendí de un espíritu antiguo y que comprendí gracias a mi amigo Knuckles ejem…

**Los servidores son los siete caos**

**El caos es poder**

**El poder se enriquece con el corazón **

**El controlador sirve para unificar el caos**

Los siete caos son la Esmeraldas con poder, el controlador es aquel que usa su poder para el bien o para el mal, cada vez que se reúnen las siete un milagro ocurre, yo he usado las Esmeraldas para salvar al mundo incontables veces"

"Wow, me gustaría tener tantas aventuras como tú, yo jamás he abandonado esta torre"

"Ok esa madre tuya enserio se pasa de sobre protectora deberías salir alguna vez"

"No lo sé mi madre dice que hay muchos que buscan el poder de mi cabello"

"Mmmm quizá se verdad, oye…" –De pronto una de la orejas de Sonic se movió- "ssh alguien está abajo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi oído es mejor que el humano asi que escuchó entes que ustedes"

"Yo iré a ver" –Tomo su sartén y salió, cuando bajo vio a un joven con una bolsa ella se acercó con cautela hasta colocarse detrás de él…

"Por fin solos al fin" – Decía mientras abría su bolsa, pero en eso Rapunzel le dio con el sartén en la nuca noqueándolo

"Wow Rapunzel acabas de noquear a una persona" –Sonic había visto todo y se estaba riendo…

Rapunzel apuntaba su sartén al joven, luego vio a Pascal que al ve un dibujo de un hombre con colmillos se puso dos dedos en cada lado de su boca simulando colmillos y volviéndose de color rojo, Rapunzel entonces usando el mango del sartén reveló los dientes del joven mostrando dientes normales iguales a los suyos, luego removió un mechón de pelo que cubría parte de la cara del joven y revelarlo se le quedó mirando con cara de maravillada, de pronto el joven recobró la conciencia solo para que Rapunzel le diera de nuevo con el sartén en la cabeza noqueándolo de nuevo, entonces intentó meterlo de varias formas al armario, pero no lo lograba…

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Sonic la veía apoyándose en su brazo derecho…

"No yo puedo" –Rapunzel entonces empujó al joven dentro del armario y lo cerró pero cuatro de sus dedos se habían quedado afuera…

"Auch eso debe doler" –Sonic hacía lo mejor por no reírse, pero era casi imposible pues uno pocas veces ve a alguien ser noqueado y encerrado por una chica con un sartén como arma…

Luego Rapunzel colocó una silla de madera para bloquear la puerta…

"OK, OK, OK hay una persona atrapada ahí, hay una persona atrapada ahí, ¡capturé a un persona en mi armario! ¿Afuera no se cuidarme sola eh madre? Bueno dile eso a mi sartén" – En eso se golpeo con la sartén cerca del ojo y viendo el espejo notó algo dentro de la bolsa de el joven, se acercó y sacó un objeto dorado con tres cristales, a su parecer,

Intentó ponerlo en su brazo pero el objeto era demasiado grande, Pascal movió negando la cabeza, luego intento ver por los cristales, de nuevo Pascal negó con la cabeza mientras Sonic comenzaba a reírse, esto llamó la atención de Rapunzel…

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"De que sea posible que una chica no sepa que es una corona, esa cosa que tienes en las manos va en la cabeza"

Rapunzel se puso la corona en la cabeza como dijo Sonic y se quedó viendo su reflejo…

"Wow uno casi podría decir que eres un princesa"

"No lo creo"

En eso se escuchó una voz desde fuera de la Torre…

"¡Rapunzel deja caer tu cabello!"

"¡Ya voy madre! Sonic escóndete" – Rapunzel metió la bolsa y la corona en una vasija al tiempo que decía esto…

"Ok" -Rápidamente Sonic saltó a lo alto de madera en madera hasta llegar a un punto donde la luz no llegaba y lo escondía perfectamente, Rapunzel entonces comenzó a subir a su madre…

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" –

"Yo también" – Rapunzel estaba animada si demostraba a su madre que podía cuidarse sola tal vez la dejaría salir

"Si pero la mía es más grande" –Su madre mientras seguía subiendo

"Yo lo dudo mucho madre"

Una vez que su madre subió le dijo…

"Te preparare sopa de avellanas tu favorita, sorpresa, hay florecita no sabes lo mucho que odio dejarte sola especialmente después de una pelea" – Abrazando a Rapunzel

"Si gracias, mira madre quisiera…"

"Por favor no hables de la estrellas más querida"

"Luces brillantes y si quiero hablarte de ellas…"

"Te dije que no quería hablar más de eso"

"Sé que tu crees que no puedo cuidarme sola fuera de la torre" – Lo decía mientras se acercaba al armario…

"Hay Rapunzel yo SE que no puedes cuidarte fuera de la torre"

"Si pero si solo me dejaras…" – con una mano en la silla que bloqueaba la puerta del armario…

"Rapunzel tu nunca dejaras esta torre ¡Jamás!"

Rapunzel tenía una cara de decepción y tristeza…

"Agh genial yo soy la mala ahora"

En eso una cara de iluminación le llegó a Rapunzel…

"Es solo que quería decirte que ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños"

"¿Y qué quieres ahora?" – Con un tono de fastidio

"Quiero pintura una vez me trajiste pintura hecha con gusanos blancos"

"Pero ese es un viaje muy largo Rapunzel, un viaje de tres días"

"Creí que era una mejor idea que…las estrellas"

Su madre lanzó un suspiro y se levantó para abrazar a Rapunzel…

"¿Segura que podrás estar sola tres días?"

"Si me quedo aquí se que estaré bien"

"De acuerdo mi niña volveré dentro de tres días"

"De acuerdo madre"

"Te quiero Rapunzel"

"Yo te quiero más"

"Yo te quiero aun mas"

Una vez que su madre salió del valle Rapunzel fue al armario con la sartén apuntando y

Al abrir el armario el joven cayó de cara en el suelo, en eso Rapunzel uso un silla y su cabello para amarrar al joven, una vez hecho Pascal intento abofeteando al joven despertarlo pero no funcionó, entonces uso su lengua en la oreja del joven el cual se despertó de golpe tirando a Pascal…

"¿Dónde estoy?" – En eso vio que estaba enredado en algo y que era de un color dorado, muy largo…

"Eso es…¿cabello?"

"No intentes nada"

En eso Rapunzel sale de las sombras, el joven se le quedo mirando…

"¿Quién eres?¿Quien te ayudó a encontrarme?"

El joven seguía viendo a Rapunzel con cara de perdido…

"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te ayudo a encontrarme?" – Alzando el sartén…

"Ejem...yo no sé quien seáis vos, ni que treta me trajo aquí solo quiero decir…" – En eso le dirigió una sonrisa a Rapunzel – "Hola, me llamo Flynn Rider, venia de paso con…oh no ¡mi bolsa! ¿Dónde está?"

"La escondí y nunca la vas a encontrar"

Flynn comenzó a ver a su alrededor y vio la vasija…

"Esta en la vasija"

En eso "CLANK" Rapunzel le volvió a dar con el sartén en la cabeza…

"Mejor busca un lugar menos…como decirlo, publico"-Sonic tenía razón ella debía buscar un mejor lugar de escondite.

Después de que Rapunzel escondiera de nuevo la bolsa Pascal volvió a despertar a Flynn de la misma forma que antes…

"Agh no vuelvas a hacerme eso"

"Ahora jamás la vas a encontrar, algo te trajo aquí Flynn llámalo como quieras suerte, destino…"

"…Un caballo" –No mostraba mucho interés

"Como sea te haré un trato, si me llevas a ver las luces brillantes te devolveré tu bolsa"- Mientras decía esto le mostró su pintura de las "luces brillantes"…

"¿Luces brillantes? Oh hablas de las linternas que lanzan al cielo"

"¿Linternas? Sabía que no eran estrellas"

"Y Rapunzel ¿qué harás? Te arriesgas a todo o mejor pasas la oportunidad pues creo que ya te conseguiste un guía"

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

En eso Sonic bajo de donde estaba saltando en frente de Flynn…

"Hey tu rubia, este tienes un problema de roedores y muy grande"

"Oh no él es amigo, no un simple roedor"

"¿Tienes una rata azul como amigo?"

"E-R-I-Z-O, soy un erizo no una rata"

"Perdón"

"Bueno Flynn te propongo un trato, me llevaras a ver las luces y me traerás de vuelta si quieres recuperar tu bolsa"

"Ok no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas alternativa, es mi arma mortal"

Entonces intento el viejo truco de cara de cachorro pero Rapunzel no tenía ni idea de que era lo que intentaba Flynn en cambio Sonic retenía la risa pues si entendió el mensaje que quería que Rapunzel recibiera…

"Esto no suele pasarme"

"Ya acepta, viendo en la situación en que te encuentras no tienes muchas opciones, hazle caso asi ambos ganan, ella ve las linternas y tu recuperas tu bolsa tu solo guíanos de ida y yo me encargo de traerla antes de que su madre vuelva"

Normalmente Flynn no escucharía pero ese erizo tenía razón y era la única forma de recuperar la bolsa que el con tanto trabajo había "conseguido", en eso se dio cuenta de algo…

"¿Guiarlos?"

"Sonic ¿quieres ir conmigo?" – Tanto ella como Pascal estaban confundidos

"Claro, jamás digo no a una aventura y esta promete ser una gran aventura, te apoyare en todo Rapunzel"- El sabía que esto era extremadamente cierto, siempre estaba abierto a nuevas amistades y nuevas aventuras sin importar de donde proviniesen

"Gracias Sonic"

"Tu tranquila y yo nervioso con mi velocidad una vez que veas las luces llegaremos aquí en menos de lo que tu crees"

"Bien los llevare a ver las linternas"

De la emoción Rapunzel jaló a Flynn hacia el frente haciendo que se golpeara la cara…

"Lo siento"

"Rompiste mi arma mortal"

Y mientras nuestros héroes se preparan para el viaje, vemos a una gran distancia de la torre una nave estrellada…

"Bien tal vez Sonic detuvo mis planes de conquistar Mobius pero serás igual de dulce conquistar este nuevo mundo y transformarlo en Eggmanland ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!"

**Mientras nuestro héroes están por empezar su travesía Eggman está preparando sus propios planes ¿Rapunzel lograra ver las linternas o arruinara Eggman todo al intentar conquistar Corona? Gracias todos por su reviews y por leer y les aviso que no podre publicar pronto otro cap pues tuve que suplicar para que me dejaran publicar este **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora pero no pude evitarlo todo por culpa de las mugres boletas, bueno aquí está el tercer cap. Disfrútenlo**

**Capítulo 3.**

La última vez que vimos a nuestros héroes, estaban planeando una excursión a ver las linternas flotantes, al menos por parte de Rapunzel, Sonic y Pascal pues Flynn estaba más concentrado en encontrar la forma de recuperar su bolsa, Flynn estaba bajando la torre usando dos flechas para mantenerse adherido a las paredes de la torre; en la ventana…

"Sonic necesito que me ayudes para poder bajarte" – Rapunzel estaba por poner su cabello en el gancho fuera de la ventana cuando…

"No gracias, nos vemos abajo Rapunzel"

En eso Sonic se lanzó fuera de la torre, Rapunzel creyó que Sonic podía lastimarse pero para su asombro Sonic dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo de pie…

"Solo faltas tu Rapunzel, apúrate mientras más rápido salgamos más rápido llegamos"

Rapunzel veía a Sonic y Flynn pensando un poco, su cabello ya estaba enganchado para bajar, inmediatamente empezó a cantar…

**[.com/watch?v=sBjB6MIcMHU&feature=related]**

_Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo._

_A eso tan__grade voy. No me atreveré._

_Aquí estoy por fin, tengo que hacerlo._

_Si, no, lo haré!_

Pascal apareció entre s cabello y se amarró con el mismo luego le dio la señal a Rapunzel de que ya podían bajar, inmediatamente Lanzó parte de su cabello abajo e igual a una cuerda bajo deslizándose quedando a unos centímetros del suelo, Rapunzel veía el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos…

"Vamos Rapunzel si no lo intentas te quedaras atorada ahí estos tres días"

Rapunzel siguió el consejo de Sonic y puso sus pies en el césped…

_Césped y tierra son igual que imagine._

_La brisa sopla y va con ella viajare esto es sentirse libre por primera vez._

_y voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando, latiendo, salpico y giro al fin yo lo siento mi vida empieza así_

Rapunzel había salido del túnel…

"¡No es posible si lo hice!, no es posible lo hice, ¡no es posible lo hice! … Mi madre estará furiosa"

Lugo Rapunzel estaba en un pequeño lago con un loto en las manos…

"No es tan malo si no se entera no le hará daño ¿cierto?"

En eso entra al túnel entre la torre y el mundo exterior…

"¿Que voy a hacer? Esto la destrozara"

Luego Rapunzel aparece corriendo y luego patea un montículo de hojas…

"¡Esto es muy divertido!"

En eso está en un árbol con la cabeza recargada en el tronco y el sartén colgando…

"Soy una pésima hija voy a volver"

Luego Rapunzel baja por una colina haciendo vueltas de carro enredándose al final en su propio cabello…

"No voy a volver jamás "

Rapunzel entonces aparee acostada boca abajo…

"Soy un ser humano despreciable"

Luego ella usa su cabello como una cuerda para dar giros alrededor de un árbol en el aire…

"Que…gran…día jajaja"

Al final ella está con su cabello sobre unas rocas mientras cubre su cara con las dos manos, Flynn entonces decide acercarse con Sonic detrás de él…

"Ejem…oye creo que es obvio que ahora te encuentras en una guerra contigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Obviamente solo tengo algunas pistas, madre sobre protectora, un viaje prohibido, es bastante delicado, pero yo calmare tu consciencia esto es parte de crecer algo de rebeldía, algo de aventura, es necesario y sano también"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Lo se, ya no te agobies con esto créeme, ¿que tu madre se lo merece? no, ¿Qué le rompes el corazón y estrujas su alma? Claro pero es algo que tienes que hacer...

Rapunzel se quedó cayada un momento…

"Sabes Flynn eso no creo que la este animando mucho mas bien creo que lo estas empeorando"

"Tu tranquilo"

De pronto Rapunzel empezó a hablar otra vez…

"¿Romper su corazón?"

Flynn vio que ella ya estaba dudando y si jugaba bien sus cartas lograría evitar el trato y recuperar su bolsa…

"En dos"

"Estrujar su alma"

"Como una uva"

"La lastimaría mucho, tienes razón"

"La tengo…cierto, que pena, escucha esto me duele mucho pero… te libero del trato"

Ambos Sonic y Rapunzel estaban en shock…

"¿Qué?" – Al unisonó mientras Flynn iba por el sartén de Rapunzel tomando de paso a Pascal

"Asi es, no me lo agradezcas, hay que darla vuelta y te guiare a casa, tu sartén y tu rana - Le dio el sartén y coloco a Pascal en su hombro – Yo recupero mi bolsa, tu y tu madre trabajan en una relación basada en confianza y lealtad y voila olvidamos que todo esto pasó"

"¡No!, quiero ver esas linternas"

"Hay por favor ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me des esa bolsa?"

"Usare esto" – Le apuntaba con el sartén a Flynn – "¿Tú qué dices Sonic?"

"Lo que decidas para mí está bien es tu sueño no el mío pero te apoyare como pueda y ya te dije que en cuanto lo logres te traeré a casa y tu madre jamás se enterara de el viaje"

"Gracias"

En eso se un arbusto cercano empezó a agitarse con mucha fuerza, Rapunzel se asustó y se colgó de Flynn medio ahorcándolo…

"¿Serán rufianes? ¿Ladrones? ¿Vienen por mí?"

En eso un pequeño conejito salió del arbusto…

"Quieta quizá pueda olfatear el miedo"

"Jeje lo siento es que me siento un poco nerviosa"

En eso un extraño objeto volador apareció frente al grupo en él viajaba un extraño hombre con un traje rojo, un pantalón negro, gran bigote, calvo, una nariz puntiaguda y con googles negros, para Rapunzel, Flynn y Pascal era un hombre extraño sin embargo Sonic lo miraba desafiante…

"Jojojo asi que… ¿sobreviviste? Debo decir que no estoy del todo sorprendido dado que tu y yo hemos peleado desde el día en que naciste"

Rapunzel, Pascal y Flynn estaban confundidos por lo que el hombre había dicho en eso Sonic fue el que habló…

"Desde luego Eggman, pero lo que me gustaría saber es ¿qué buscas?"

"Pues veras mi espinoso amigo dado que este mundo no tiene la tecnología para resistirse lo haré mío y creare Eggmanland de una vez y para siempre"

Rapunzel al escuchar el nombre del hombre dijo…

"Asi que el es Eggman, enserio parece un huevo yo creí que Sonic solo bromeaba"

"¿Ya lo conocías?"

"No, bueno más o menos, Sonic me contó mucho sobre él"

"Quizá sea cierto lo de la falta de tecnología pero mientras yo esté aquí no te permitiré conquistar este mundo"

"Entonces solo tengo que eliminarte, Androides Shadow ¡Ataquen!"

En eso diez erizos negros con vetas rojas en la cabeza, brazos y piernas aparecieron, todos tenían un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, un anillo dorado en cada muñeca y unos zapatos que en opinión de todos menos Sonic y Eggman se veían extraños…

"Destrúyanlos a todos"

Después de dar la orden se alejó volando, en eso uno de los androides se acercó a Rapunzel ella para defenderse uso su sartén pero al golpearlo el robot ni se inmutó, estaba preparando un poderoso golpe, ella cerró los ojos en espera del golpe pero en eso sintió una fuerte corriente de aire y al abrir sus ojos vio que Sonic la había alejado del peligro…

"Tu quédate aquí iré por Flynn y Pascal"

"Pero te pueden hacer daño"

"Ja, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a esto"

Y dicho esto Sonic se volvió un haz de luz azul y pocos segundos después regresó con Pascal y Flynn…

"Bien ahora quédense aquí yo me ocupare de estos robots"

Y a toda velocidad comenzó una pelea, esto evitó que Sonic pudiese ver las caras de asombro y shock de sus nuevos amigos al verlo correr…

"Wow"

En pocos minutos había partes de robots por todas partes…

"Vaya no es mi mejor tiempo pero bueno estas cosas están bien diseñadas son por lo menos la mitad de buenos que Shadow"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Destruir a los robots? Práctica supongo"

"No volverte un haz de luz azul"

"Ah hablas de correr"

"¿Estabas corriendo?"

"Sip por algo me llamo Sonic y la razón es que puedo alcanzar y traspasar la velocidad del sonido"

Flynn pensaba que si obtenía una habilidad como esa jamás tendría que volver a preocuparse de ser atrapado…

"¿Oye y como conseguiste es habilidad?"

"Nací con ella, desde que puedo recordar he podido correr y soy el único que logra alcanzar esa velocidad sin ningún artefacto"

**(Nota de Autor: Recuerden que Shadow solo es capaz de alcanzar la velocidad de Sonic usando esos zapatos-cohete y Metal Sonic es una máquina asi que no cuenta)**

Flynn se decepciono pero no lo demostró…

"O bueno, Hey tengo una idea ¿qué les parece si lo llevo a un restaurante de lujo?"

De pronto se escuchó un rugido, Rapunzel inmediatamente volvió a saltar viendo a todas partes, Sonic solo pudo reírse nerviosamente…

"Jeje es mi estómago Rapunzel lo siento, a mi me parece una buena idea"

"Bueno entonces vayamos"

Después de caminar aparecieron cerca de un letreo que decía "Cantina Patito"…

"¿Qué no era un restaurante?"

"Bueno es casi lo mismo pero les puedo asegurar que es cinco estrellas"

"Bueno los patitos son lindos"

"Genial"

Al entrar en la cantina estaba repleta de hombres con atuendos que recordaban vikingos…

"Vaya cuanta gente"

"Yo solo espero poder comer un poco tengo hambre"

En eso Rapunzel sintió un jalón de cabello…

"Es un largo cabello"

"Asi le gusta, ¿oye eso es sangre? Rapunzel mira esto hay sangre en su bigote, dios eso es mucha sangre

Rapunzel estaba de los nervios, Sonic solo estaba preocupado por encontrar algo bueno que comer…

"Tranquila Rapunzel nada te va a pasar si alguien intenta hacerte daño yo lo detengo"

"Pero…"

"Oye yo destruyo robots, combato entidades de caos, dioses de tiempo, monstruos del centro de la tierra no será tan difícil enfrentarme a unos cuantos tipos"

En eso Flynn se le acerca…

""Ahora seguro quieres volver a casa, pues vamos…"

Pero al dirigirse a la salida un gran hombre tapó la entrada con una mano y un cartel en esta…

"¿Eres tú?"

Flynn movió uno de los dedos que tapaba parte del cartel revelando que lo habían dibujado con una gran nariz…

"Oh esto ya es crueldad"

"Es él en persona, Greno ve por lo guardias, esa recompensa me comprara un trucado"

"También quiero el dinero"

"¿Qué hay de mi? soy pobre, apártense"

Asi todos empezaron a pelear por Flynn para ver quien lo entregaría y cobraría la recompensa…

"Esperen, alto"

Mientras los demás ya estaban empezando a jalar a Flynn por brazos y piernas…

"Hay que negociar"

"Hey no lo lastimen"

"Calma caballeros"

"Devuélvanme mi guía"

Pero Rapunzel no conseguía nada…

"Sonic ¿qué hago?"

"Mmmm" – Sonic inspecciono el lugar y vio una especie de rama o raíz sobre uno de los hombres – "Enreda tu cabello en eso, con eso golpearas a alguien y atraerás su atención, yo iré a ver si puedo evitar que los guardias lleguen, te veo más tarde"

Y dicho esto salió a toda velocidad, Rapunzel entonces hizo lo que Sonic le había indicado y al golpear a alguien con la raíz (no sé si sea raíz o rama pero me inclino más por la raíz pues está bajo tierra la cantina)…

"¡Bájenlo ahora!" – Todos voltearon a ver a quién había hecho eso – "Miren no sé donde estoy, y quiero que él me lleve a ver las linternas flotantes, he pasado mi vida queriendo verlas, tengan compasión, ¿ninguno tuvo un sueño alguna vez?"

El sujeto del garfio se acercó a Rapunzel con un hacha en mano, cuando hubo cortado toda la distancia dijo…

"Yo algún día soñé…." – Y lanzó el hacha contra un tipo encadenado con un acordeón en manos que empezó a tocar

**[.com/watch?v=TvDp6smCBYw&list=LLl4pQnCJYr8z7HhYmjaqqgg&index=19&feature=plpp_video]**

_Soy maloso, pavoroso, mi gesto es horroroso_

_Mis manos no están del todo limpias_

_Pero aunque me vea vil_

_Con mi gancho y mi perfil_

_Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista._

_En el escenario interpretando a Mozart_

_Tecleando firme y sin parar_

_Si prefiero que de miedo_

_Mi dominio de instrumento._

_¡Gracias!_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal._

_Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad_

_Si me gusta romper huesos_

_Pero tengo muchos sueños_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal._

_Tengo cicatrices feas, de aquí me escurre un flujo_

_Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomía_

_Tengo un dedo más aquí_

_Y mi bocio y mi nariz_

_Más quiero que el amor llegue a mi vida._

_Me imagino con la dama elegida_

_En un botecito ir a remar_

_Aunque sea un sinvergüenza_

_Quiero amor y no la guerra_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Mi sueño ideal,_

_Un sueño ideal._

_Mi sueño ideal,_

_Un sueño ideal._

_Sé que reinara el romance de verdad_

_Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible_

_Soy un soñador sublime_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

_Thor quisiera ser un buen florista._

_Gunther quiere ser decorador._

_Ulf un mimo es, y Atila hornea que hay que ver_

_O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar_

_Y Vladimir con unicornio es feliz._

"Solo faltas tú" – Le dijo el del garfio(no me acuerdo del nombre si alguien se acuerda bienvenido a decirme) a Flynn

"¿Perdóname?"

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?"

"Oh no amigos yo no canto"

Y al decir esto decenas de espadas le estaban apuntando…

_Yo no sueño tan bonito_

_No soy tan sensitivo_

_Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno_

_Una isla adquirir, y un bronceado que lucir_

_Rodeado de montones de dinero._

_Mi sueño ideal,_

_Un sueño ideal._

_Mi sueño ideal,_

_Un sueño ideal._

_Ver las linternas ver brillando al flotar_

_Cada hora más me alegra_

_De mi torre no estar cerca_

_Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal,_

_El sueño ideal._

_Tu sueño ideal,_

_Mi sueño ideal._

_Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad_

_Un grupo iguaaal_

_Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100%_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_

_Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_¡Si!_

"Oigan llame a los guardias, pero de pronto se pusieron a seguir otra cosa, dicen que llegaran dentro de poco"

En eso entró Sonic…

"Listo logre comprarnos unos minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"Gracias Sonic" – Dicho esto se dirigió al del garfio…

"¿Conoces algún atajo?"

"Si" – Los llevo detrás de la barra, jaló una palanca abriendo un pasaje secreto –"Ve persigue tu sueño"

"Eso haré"

"Tu sueño apesta se lo decía a ella"

Flynn entró, seguido por Sonic…

"Gracias por todo" – Rapunzel le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al pasaje, inmediatamente lo cerró, en eso llegaron los guardias.

**Bien es el tercer episodio, lamento la demora espero lo disfruten, y verán no se me ocurrió ninguna forma de meter a Sonic en la canción asi que tuve que encontrar otra cosa, pero probablemente en las siguientes canciones, y digo probablemente no que asi será, lo pueda meter,gracias por su reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno tengo que disculparme por la tardanza estuve algo ocupado con la escuela y tuve unos problemas familiares, además estuve pensando si decido hacer de esta historia una parte de varias en conjunto y si es así dejare que voten para ver qué historia será la que empiece a escribir después.**

**No me pertenece ni Sonic ni la película de Enredados**

**Capítulo 3.**

En la cantina los guardias habían entrado con el jefe gritando…

"¡¿DONDE ESTA RYDER?¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?

Todos los clientes comenzaron a distraer a los guardias, pero en eso un caballo blanco con una placa en el pecho con la palabra "Maximus" y el escudo del reino entro y comenzó a olfatear todo como un sabueso (Juro que Maximus es parte perro, parte caballo y parte boxeador)…

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

Maximus de pronto se detuvo frente a unos palos y empujo uno abriendo la compuerta secreta…

"Un pasaje secreto, bien hecho Maximus"

Mientras tanto en el túnel…

"Bien y Flynn ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Whoa no, nada de mi pasado rubia pero estoy cada vez más intrigado por el tuyo, ahora supongo que no hablaras de tu madre…"

"No"

"O tu cabello…"

"Nah"

"Preguntar sobre tu rana me asusta…."

"Camaleón"

"Esta es mi pregunta si tanto deseabas ver las linternas ¿Por qué jamás fuiste antes?"

Esto detuvo en seco a Rapunzel, Sonic que estaba a lado le intrigó esto jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso a Rapunzel, el estaba acostumbrado a que cuando deseaba hacer algo lo hacía sin problemas, pero cuando recordó la canción de la madre de Rapunzel se dio cuenta de que ella era parte o el principal problema…

"Yo creo que por no querer desobedecer a tu madre ¿o me equivoco Rapunzel?"

"No, estas en lo correcto Sonic, la verdad es que jamás he tenido el valor de hacer algo en contra de los deseos de mi madre hasta ahora"

"Ok"

"Y tu erizo super desarrollado ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Pues…"

En eso escuchó algo viniendo por el túnel…

"Los guardias están en el túnel, debemos salir y rápido"

Los cuatro encontraron la salida pero se encontraban en un acantilado, de inmediato vieron a dos hombres idénticos salir por otra entrada bloqueada pero abajo en el acantilado…

"¿Quiénes son?

"No les caigo bien"

En eso lo guardias aparecen apuntando sus espadas…

"¿Y ellos?"

"Tampoco les caigo bien"

Y al final un caballo blanco salto sobre los guardias y se puso en guardia…

"¿Y ese quién es?"

"Hay que suponer que por el momento a ninguno aquí le caigo bien"

Rapunzel volteo a ver el acantilad y de la nada dijo…

"Sostén esto"

Le dio su sartén y luego amarro su cabello de forma que hizo una especie de cuerda que la mando al otro lado…

"Nos vemos luego Flynn"

Sonic saltó en el aire y con su Air Dash llegó al otro lado con Rapunzel…

"¡Cuidado Flynn!"

Pero justo cuando Flynn iba a ser atacado por uno de los guardias un sonido de balas siendo disparadas apartó al guardia y a Flynn, en eso se escuchó una voz robótica desde el cielo…

Fase de la misión completa: Encontrar a Sonic el Erizo

"Oh no, de todos los robot de Eggman ¿por qué ÉL?"

Frente a ellos había un robot azul que recordaba a un erizo, específicamente a Sonic, sin embargo el robot no tenia boca y sus ojos rojos brillaban llenos de odio…

"Sonic ¿de qué hablas?"

"Veras Eggman ha intentado destruirme durante tanto tiempo que empezó a construir dobles robóticos de mi, pero hay uno en particular que se caracterizó por desarrollar una necesidad de probar que él era el real y su superioridad ante mí, y lo estás viendo, su nombre es Metal Sonic"

Asi que es cierto, mi copia inferior esta aquí, te destruiré aquí y ahora y asi demostrare que yo soy el verdadero Sonic, iniciando nueva misión ¡DESTRUIR A SONIC EL ERIZO!

"En tus sueños cubo de tuercas"

Y entonces Metal Sonic se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Sonic, Sonic saltó a tiempo esquivando el ataque y pronto salió a la prosecución de Metal Sonic, todos estaban atentos a la pelea que se olvidaron de lo demás…

Este cañón será tu tumba Sonic

"Siempre que nos enfrentamos me dices lo mismo no importa en qué lugar estemos"

Los dos chocaban a altas velocidades que era como ver dos luces chocar entre sí, en eso Sonic usó su Spin Dash y mando a Metal Sonic contra unas columnas destruyéndolas, cuando Metal se disponía a contraatacar un fuerte crujido se escucho y la presa se rompió liberando toda el agua…

Bueno supongo que con esto bastará, si sobrevives, nos veremos de nuevo, pero yo lo dudo mucho, recuerdo, que tú no sabes nadar

Con eso Metal se fue volando, esta vez Sonic se puso muy nervioso, Metal decía la verdad él no sabía nadar, ni antes ni ahora…

"Chicos debemos irnos ahora"

Sonic fue por Flynn y luego por Rapunzel y Pascal, el agua estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando vieron una especie de cueva, Sonic logró entrar con los demás a tiempo, pero en eso una gran roca bloqueo la entrada dejándolos encerrados y con el agua entrando rápidamente…

"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, no, no, no"

"Tranquilo Sonic todo va a salir bien"

"Estamos atrapado y rodeados de agua"

"Espera, ¿era en serio lo que dijo esa cosa? ¿Qué no sabes nadar?"

"Me hundo como roca en el agua profunda"

"Mira, si te hace sentirte más seguro te amarrare a mi cabello ¿ok?"

"Claro solo espero salir de esta"

Entonces Rapunzel amarró a Sonic a su cabello y en eso intentaron romper las rocas para salir pero no lo lograban…

"Sonic ¿no podrías hacer eso del Control Caos que me dijiste?"

"Podría… si supiera a donde ir podríamos terminar bajo el agua o entre las rocas"

Flynn intentaba con toda desesperación mover las rocas, pero en eso se corto con el filo de una…

"No hay caso, estamos atrapados"

Rapunzel al escuchar eso comenzó a sentir arrepentimiento…

"Lo siento Flynn esto es mi culpa, a ti también Sonic"

"Eugene"

Esto llamo la atención de Sonic y Rapunzel…

"¿Eh?"

"Mi verdadero nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert"

"Je mi cabello es mágico y brilla cuando canto"

"¿Qué?"

En eso a Rapunzel se le ilumino el rostro…

"Mi cabello, mágico y brilla cuando canto… _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel_"

Justo en ese momento cuando el agua ya había llenado la cueva el cabello de Rapunzel brilló con su luz dorada, Eugene se sorprendió demasiado que casi se queda sin aire, literalmente, en eso vieron que el cabello de Rapunzel era succionado por una pequeña corriente, asi que entre una patada de Sonic y un golpe de Eugene lograron salir, cayendo todos al rio, Eugene y Rapunzel salieron rápidamente del agua y al ver que estaban e tierra

"Wow estamos vivos"

Mientras decía esto Rapunzel sacó a Sonic del rio que estaba petrificado del miedo…

"Gracias"

"De nada"

"Dios si brilla, su cabello brillaba, ¡¿Porqué hacia eso?"

"Eugene"

"¡¿QUÉ?"

"No es lo único que hace"

En eso Sonic y Pascal intercambiaron miradas para luego voltear a ver a Eugene con una sonrisa…

"¿Por qué me sonríen?"

Más tarde, ya había anochecido los cuatro viajeros estaban alrededor de una fogata, Eugene y Rapunzel estaban en un tronco caído mientras que Sonic había subido a descansar a la rama de un árbol y ya se había dormido…

"Sabes te comportas un tanto enigmática mientras me envuelves la herida con tu cabello mágico"

"Lo siento, solo…intenta no entrar en pánico"

Eugene vio algo inseguro su mano, entonces Rapunzel comenzó a cantar…

_Flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel,_

_vuelve el tiempo atras_

_volviendo a lo que fue_

Mientras cantaba cada centímetro de su cabello se volvía dorado Pascal le dirigió una mirada a Eugene de que viera su mano al hacerlo vio como el brillo dorado ya había llegado a su mano…

_quita enfermedad_

_y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí_

_volviendo a lo que fue,_

_a lo que fue..._

Cuando Eugene removió el cabello de su mano vio que la herida había desaparecido, su cara reflejaba pánico completo estuvo por decir algo cuando…

"No entres en pánico"

"¿Pánico? Nadie tiene pánico, solo me intriga tu cabello y sus mágicas cualidades y ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?"

"Oh bueno desde siempre, mi madre dice que mucho intentaron cortarlo cuando era una bebé pero cuando lo cortas…" – Esto lo dijo mientras removía sus cabellos dorados revelando un mechón de cabello moreno – "…se oscurece y pierde su poder, un don asi debe ser protegido por eso yo jamás…"

"Jamás abandonaste la torre, ¿y volverás de todos modos?"

"Si… no… bueno es complicado"

"Ya entiendo"

"Asi que ¿Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"AH sí bueno no contare la tragedia del huérfano Eugene Fitzherbert, pero recuerdo que leí un libro las aventuras de Flynnegan Ryder, cazando tesoros, volviéndose millonario que lo tenía todo, y no se para un huérfano sin nada era una mejor opción, bueno iré por más leña"

Cuando Eugene se hubo ido Rapunzel se dispuso a descansar un poco cuando…

"Ah hija por fin te encuentro"

"Madre ¿Cómo me hallaste?"

"Oh solo seguí las voces de alta traición a tu madre y las fui siguiendo, ven es hora de irnos a casa"

"No, es que conocí a una persona…"

"Si el ladrón que huye"

"No, además creo le agrado también"

"¿Le agradas? Peo Rapunzel que demencia"

"Pero madre yo…"

"No debiste irte claro está… todo este romance que hoy inventas nos muestra tu inocencia profunda ¿que tu le agradas porque si? Mírate ¿crees que se impresiono?, no seas bobita ven con mamita _sabia_"

"¡NO!"

"¿No? Oh ¿ahora es asi?"

**[.com/watch?v=EHg15Udatxk]**

_Muy bien Rapunzel tan sabia y tan madura _

_una dama muy formal. _

_Muy bien Rapunzel pues si estás tan segura _

_dale esto y ya verás. _Al decir esto sacó la bolsa de Eugene…

"¿De dónde lo…?"

_Esto quiere él _

_no te equivoques _

_dáselo y comprobarás _

"Lo haré"

_Créeme que así va a abandonarte _

_sabes que te lo advertí._

_Sabia es Rapunzel si él es tan adorable ponlo a prueba y sabrás._

"Madre, espera"

_No te quejes si te miente sabia es mamá_.

Dicho esto último con una vuelta de su capa la madre de Rapunzel desapareció…

"Bueno al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Sonic bajó de la rama…

"Pues veras yo ya había descubierto la presencia de alguien que nos estaba siguiendo, n sabia quien era pero si sabía que nos estaba siguiendo"

En eso llegó Eugene…

"Sabes estaría increíble tener fuerza sobre humana, belleza sobre humana nací con ella, ¿pero fuerza sobre humana?¿se imaginan el mundo de posibilidades?"

Asi la noche dio paso al día, todos estaban dormidos, Rapunzel enredada en su cabello a forma de manta, Sonic en la rama del árbol y Eugene ene el suelo cuando de pronto unas gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro…

"¿Qué?" – Entre abrió los ojos y vio a un caballo blanco del palacio enojado y muy mojado – "Oh eres tu espero que vengas a disculparte"

De pronto un gran grito se escuchó por el bosque que despertó a todos…

"¿Qué?"

Rapunzel vio como un caballo blanco se llevaba a Eugene por la bota…

"No, no, no déjame"

Rapunzel fue y agarró a Eugene por una mano y Sonic bajó a ayudarla entre los dos lograron hacer que el caballo soltara a Eugene, pero le había quitado una de las botas, el caballo intentó acercarse más pero Rapunzel le bloqueaba el paso haciéndole imposible llegar hasta el humano más buscado en todo Corona…

"Tranquilo, Tranquilo bonito eso es"

El caballo reacciono calmándose…

"Muy bien, siéntate" – El caballo parecía obedecer pero se detuvo un segundo – "Sentado"

El caballo inmediatamente se sentó…

"Bien ahora dame la bota" – Esta vez ni se inmutó – "Obedece"

El caballo soltó la bota…

"Aaaww ¿Quién es un buen chico?" – Y comenzó a acariciar al caballo quien movió la cola igual que un perro…

"Wow esa es nueva un caballo con aptitudes de perro"

"¿Qué? Es un caballo cruel"

"No es cierto es adorable…" – En eso vio la placa en el pecho del animal – "Maximus"

"Es una mala broma"

Maximus escuchó esto y se puso a ver fríamente a Eugene…

"Oye escucha se que quieres atraparlo, pero lo necesito, déjamelo 24 hrs mas y luego pueden seguir correteándose por el bosque ¿hecho?"

Eugene lanzó un suspiro y con una cara de fastidio le extendió la mano a Maximus, quien solo volteo la cabeza…

"Y es mi cumpleaños, solo quería decirte"

Maximus dio un resoplido y levanto uno de sus cascos que indicaba que aceptaba la tregua, en eso se escucharon unas campanas que venían de la ciudad, Rapunzel quedó maravillada y siguió el sonido, Maximus entonces aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago a Eugene…

"Jajaja también sabe boxeo es un caballo multiusos"

Y con esto los tres alcanzaron rápidamente a Rapunzel

**Muy bien aquí termina el capítulo, y Metal Sonic ha vuelto para causar problemas, ¿Qué sucederá una vez que nuestros héroes lleguen a la ciudad?**

**Gracias por los reviews**


	5. N de Autor (A los que les interese)

**A todos los lectores que llegaron a leer esta historia le digo que ya no la continuare, busque de muchas formas hacerla un poco más larga e interesante pero simplemente no encuentro la forma, además he decidido no volver a hacer un X-over como este, no me salen este tipo de historias, de momento les diré unas cosas:**

**1.-A quien quiera y que le interese la historia está en adopción dudo que muchos deseen recibirla pero si hay alguien que la quiera mándeme un PM **

**2.-Comenzare a escribir un X-over de Soul EaterXBen 10 y después una continuación de ese Crossover siendo la secuela Soul EaterXBen 10XHalo 4 **


End file.
